Clap Reversal
The Clap Reversal is the occurrence in which Princess Sharon, Princess Yuna, Princess Skyla, Sunlight, Moon Starlight, and Skystar wielded the Alicorn Jewels. As all six of them clapped, the effects of Blackard's Clap on the universe were reversed, with the deceased half of its population being resurrected 10 months after their demise. Background As all of the Jewels were gathered back into the present. They were safely removed from their housing objects, before Jetpack asked who was going to use them. Clap Reversal Celestia then volunteered to wield all Six Jewels. But the team refused to let her because she was not physically stable enough to wield such power. Celestia insisted on wielding the six Jewels, but Krone warned the group that because of the Alicorn Jewel's raw power when all six Jewels are used all once, they would kill anyone who tried to wield them, Celestia included. But then an impatient Gallus states they need to use the Jewels now and there, even if he had to use them. Krone then explains that the only safe way to use the Jewels effectively is for six worthy wielders to be chosen by the Jewels and for each of them to use one Jewel each. Novo then questions how will they determine the worthy ones to wield them, which Krone reminds them the Jewels are self-aware. As they will choose. As several of the Force Sensitives meditate on the spot as instructed by Krone. The Jewels each start to float before they float over to their worthy wielders. The Sun Jewel - Sunlight, The Moon Jewel - Yuna, The Love Jewel - Skyla, The Stars Jewel - Sharon, The Galaxy Jewel - Moon Starlight, and The Sea Jewel - Skystar. The younger alicorns are surprised but impressed to see they were chosen, but Skystar is baffled on why the Sea Jewel would choose her since she's a hippogriff, not an alicorn. Rukai then explains that sometime after Blackard first tried to steal the Jewels and before they were hidden, the Sea Jewel had previously chosen a Hippogriff Je'Daii Master to be its wielder when its former one was ready to pass down the torch. But Terramar asks if the Jewel will kill her, but Krone assures that Skystar is perfectly safe as her level in the Force and her heart of kindness will allow her to wield it. While the hanger was locked down by Mucker to contain any power that was extremely raw, a past Cheagle began to sabotage the Time Portal Tunnel, as the chosen wielders were ready to use the Jewels. Following Krone's instructions, the 6 stood in a circle as they put the Jewels to their necks. And after being painfully shocked by the Jewels, they found the Jewels had made themselves a telekinetic necklace on their necks, allowing them to wield them. But more importantly, the Jewels had recognized their goodness in their hearts. Then they all put their wings on each other's back, as the Jewels channeled their power through each of them. As they winced from the amount of energy coursing through them, they managed to raise their front hooves and claws ready to clap. Then on Krone's word, they made an effective clap. Which ultimately brought everyone who Blackard clapped back to life in either the area they disappeared at 10 months ago or a nearby safe alternative. Aftermath Hiro guessed the mission was completed as he watched the many objects from their fallen comrades disappear from their memorial case, while at the same time, a scroll from Baba and Mama Maio then materialized for Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa, saying they were okay. As the group began to realize the mission was infact completed, Krone suddenly tensed up. Which the other Alicorns noticed and asked what was wrong, as Krone stated: "He's here." Before they could question what she meant, a dazed Skystar looked up and screamed. Leading everyone to look up and see the Hideaway III. above the clouds. Before anyone could do anything next, several missiles rained down on the hanger. Trivia * Category:Events